realmofmagykfandomcom-20200213-history
Karrin Lovac
Summary Karrin Lovac is a human elementalist, who can be recruited in the Realm of Magyk game. She has a particular knack for languages, and arcane symbols and is one of the few people alive able to read Ancient Nyrdic Runes. She is relatively well travelled, having gone all over Sudbaya, and some of the neighbouring lands. She can be found in Norda's Tavern. Like all party members, she has unique dialog. Karrin is one of the party members availiable for recruitment in Realm of Magyk. Background Karrin Lovac, removed from the House Lovac, was born on the 12th of Lomat 4E 473, to a family of hunters, just outside of Longmyr. Karrin's mother was originally of the House Lovac, a Ormyrian noble house, but she left the house to marry Karrin's father, who was not of noble birth. This caused her mother to be disowned by her family, and House Lovac. Karrin grew up as the second eldest of 4, with 3 brothers. She lived as a nomad, moving with her family, and following the animals they lived off. It was a simple life, but fate would not be kind. Two weeks after her 10th birthday her Family was travelling through the forests near Felmin tracking a herd of Deer, they stumbled into a Kativan war party searching for Tamlin. Her entire family was butchered in a matter of seconds, she herself blacked out after being shot twice in the torso, by Kativan archers. Karrin awoke to find herself in the care of Tamlin, who helped to locate her next of kin, who was willing to take her into foster care. After that fated day, she lived with her uncle, a rich merchant in Ormyrban. It was her uncle who would discover her magykal abilities, and experience them first hand. During her 12th year, she set her uncle's living room alight, without any means to, save magyk. The fire luckily was controlled, and the damage relatively small. Karrin's Uncle would then hired a mage to tutor her in secret, and thus she lived life as any normal person would. 6 years later her uncle fell ill, and subsequently died. Karrin left home, as she was unwelcome in the household of her aunt, due to the desertion from nobility by her parents. She wandered aimlessly for a time, using the skills she learnt from her parents, and her god-given abilities, to survive. A year or two after her uncle's death, she began hiring onto parties that raided or attacked Hemenskir. She met another mage, Orisian, who reminded her of her youngest brother, she became quite attatched to him over the next few months. She bought back her old house in Ormyrban, with the money she'd accumulated since she left. Then, one day, she left abruptly. Saying only that she'd be back soon, and that she was going to "Visit an old friend". Karrin travelled to Felmin , and found Tamlin, who had requested a meeting with her. He told her that the time had come, that soon all might end, and that she must go and wait in Norda for someone named Kael. Tamlin assured her that he would bring her to peace, and allow the price set years ago to be paid in full. Related Lore Karrin was told by her uncle, that one of the easiest ways to come to terms with grief, was to write it down, to let the 'bad feelings' pour onto the paper, and get trapped there. As a result Karrin wrote several short pieces on what she remembered of her Family. Personality Karrin is slow to trust people, and rarely opens up to anyone. She often deflects questions that are personal with humor, bacause speaking of her past is extremely painful for her. However, as the game progresses Karrin may open up to Kael. If she hooks-up with Osric, some slips of her tongue can be caught during banter. Although she has lost so much, she has a remarkably good sense of humor, but she almost lives two different lives, in public she shows none of the scars she bears (Emotional and otherwise), though sometimes she may appear a little withdrawn. In private, however, she is a picture of loss, and sometimes just lies in bed and thinks of her life, of her family. So much sadness is not good for anyone, yet she manages to go on, maybe beacuse of the need for vengance? Not even Karrin herself knows, a year wandering the forests of Longmyr and Ormyrban have lent her the knowledge that the reasons are not to be taken lightly however. Karrin isn't one to turn down a drink, although she won't tell you anything about her when she's drunk (she tends to just giggle at anything), and is generally against anything that undermines people's freedom. Years of study, and later travel have lent her a sharp and quick tongue. Karrin responds well to witty dialogue. Romance One of the more difficult romances, Karrin may be romanced by male or female Kael. During a romance with a female Kael, Karrin '''will remark "My old friend was right, just not in the way I'd thought." If Kael is not romanced with either Karrin or Osric , Osric and '''Karrin will hookup near the end of the game. Related Quests Karrin Questline Waiting for Kael Act 1 Karrin is recruited. Act 2 Karrin meets her old friend, Orisian, who is angry at Karrin for suddenly taking off. Orisian is kidnapped. Karrin locates Orisian, but her initial rescue attempt is unsuccesful. Act 3 Karrin manages to find Orisian a second time and manages to rescue him. He has been beaten to within an inch of his life, however, and Karrin is forced to find a magykal artifact capable of healing him. Act 4 After the battle at the Giant's Stronghold , Karrin decides to set out on an adventure, either with Osric to Grathor, alone to somewhere else, or with Kael (depending on Romance) Quotes See Dialog Page for more "Where are we going Kael? You don't know...Great" "So what you going to do? Sing the Black Legion into submission?" Category:Realm of Magyk Category:Magyk Category:Party Members